Collection of Purple
by Anthropologicality
Summary: A collection of a bunch of Seddie oneshots from a random word generator. Will go on indefinitely.
1. Tradition

**Hey everybody, this is gonna be just a bunch of oneshots from a random word generator; other oneshots will be under their own story. For the most part, they'll be written only during the school year, for when I have nothing to do on my school laptop (which happens a lot, actually), or for when I'm at home with writer's block. This will go on infidelity.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Tradition.<strong>

_Thursday night_

Sam was in a bad mood. Melanie was holding some charity event-_again_-and needed people to come. Melanie, her mom, and Carly had all insisted Sam go; she had given in this time. It wouldn't be so bad, except she was always forced her wear a fancy dress that was usually pink-this year, though, she _had_ managed to persuade Melanie to let her wear blue.

She was constantly bored throughout the entire thing, because no one under forty-five bothered to show up most of the time. It was mainly parents, old single people, and residents of the local nursing home being let out for the afternoon. Carly wouldn't even be there-no matter how much Sam had begged, Carly's granddad was bringing her to Yakima for the weekend.

She was laying on her bed, sulking about this, when an obvious thought entered her brain and she sat straight up. _Freddie!_ Of course! Sure she couldn't stand the dork sometimes, but he was better than nothing. She grabbed her cell phone from her bedside table and scrolled through her contacts until she found his name.

He answered on the second ring. "Freddie!" she cried out.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"My dumb sister's making me go to some event and and it's boring and Carly's busy and will you come with me please?" she begged, the words coming out so fast Freddie couldn't make out any of it.

"What? Sam, I can't understand anything you're saying," he told her.

"Ugh!" Sam groaned. She took a deep breath before repeating what she had said, slower this time. "So will you come?" she asked hopefully.

There was a short pause of a couple seconds on the other end of the line, and Sam did all she could to restrain herself from yelling.

"When is it?"

"Saturday."

Another pause. "Fine. I can come."

"Yes!" Sam cheered, pumping her fist in the air.

XXX

_Saturday afternoon_

Sam came up the elevator of Bushwell Plaza, running down the hallway to 8-D. She rapped furiously on the door with her knuckles, nearly pounding the door in. It opened a second later to Freddie, wearing a suit and tie. She raised her eyebrow in appreciation, looking him up and down.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah," Freddie responded distractedly. He couldn't get over how amazing Sam looked-it was a very rare thing to see Sam Puckett in a dress. It was dark blue, strapless, with a short black jean open jacket and black strappy two-inch heels.

Noticing Freddie checking her out, she grabbed his wrist and began pulling him towards the elevator. "Come on, Fredwad."

XXX

"A silent auction?" Freddie asked, looking around. Sam rolled her eyes. "Yep. She has one every year and I'm getting sick of it."

" 'Course you are," Freddie mumbled, more to himself than to Sam.

"Listen, so here's the plan. We stay for about 10, maybe 20 minutes, then we get the chizz outta here," Sam instructed him. "Sound good?" He didn't feel like arguing or disagreeing with her, so he nodded. She nodded back. "Okay."

They walked around and Freddie bid on an item or two. Sam scanned the room for Melanie-"As soon as she sees us, we can leave," she muttered. Spotting her across the room, near the kitchen, Freddie pointed her out. Sam grabbed his wrist yet another time and they went over.

"Melanie!" Sam called irritably. Melanie spun around, and, seeing her twin, promptly rushed to hug her.

"Hey, Sam! I'm so glad you could make it!" she squealed. Sam gave a small eye-roll and a look that said "Yeah, yeah, I really don't care." She turned to Freddie and smiled flirtily. "Hi, Freddie!"

"Hey, Melanie," he said with as much happiness as he could muster, paired with a fake smile. "How are you?"

"I'm great, thanks!" She beamed. "Did you bid on anything yet?"

"Um, yeah," Freddie said for the second time that night. "That hard-drive over there, uh, the year's supply of meat-" Here Sam gave him a startled look. "Which you can have all or most of if I win it," he assured her. Sam smiled happily.

A woman emerged from the kitchen and called Melanie's name. "Oh, I gotta go, the caterer needs me," she said. "Bye!"

"Well, now that that torture's finally over," Sam said, "we can go. Come on."

They slipped outside, unnoticed by anyone. "So...where do you want to go?" Freddie asked her.

"Who says we're going anywhere?"

He gave her a half-grin, his eyes sparkling. "Now, it'd be a shame to let that beautiful dress go to waste." She blinked and laughed, startled by the praise.

"Groovy Smoothie?" she suggested. He held up a keyring. "Let's go," he said, the words coming out sounding more like "Lessgo."

XXX

"Hey, T-Bo. A Strawberry Splat and Blueberry Blast?" Freddie said.

"Comin' right up," T-Bo responded happily, way too chipper for Sam's tastes.

Sam looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "You know I like Strawberry Splat?" she asked, secretly flattered.

Freddie shrugged. "Well, we only come to the Groovy Smoothie with Carly all the time."

"Still," Sam said. "I can't believe you actually noticed what I order."

"I notice more about you than you think," he responded, sitting at a table. She followed and sat next to him. "Like how you always play jokes on guys you like, or how you always try to avoid subjects you don't want to talk about."

"What else?" she asked, looking down, trying not to meet his gaze.

He reached over and lifted her chin up, looking straight into her eyes. "Like how beautiful you are, but you think you're not." Then, he leaned in and kissed her.

When he broke it off, her eyes were slightly glazed over and she had a faraway look on her face. "Wow," she breathed. Then she snapped back into focus and stared, wide-eyed, at him. "What was that?" she cried.

"I meant it, Sam. You're beautiful, and I've liked you for a while now." She smiled and took her turn kissing him.

It became their yearly ritual, every time Sam was dragged to Melanie's charity event. They would show up for a few minutes, then escape to the Groovy Smoothie. It was their own little thing, that Carly was never allowed to take part in; she stayed at the auction or at home. Even years later, when they were married and Melanie was no longer holding the event every year, Freddie would take Sam out to dinner on that date. It was a sort of anniversary for them, and always would be.

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you think? I wrote this one yesterday, and I've got the second almost done-I told you I have nothing to do a lot. We have testing this week, which also means a ton of free time when it's over, which is why these are coming so quickly.<strong>


	2. Splash

**Not much to say about this one. It's pretty cliché, but I don't really care. Even though clichés usually drive me insane. Like I said, though, surprisingly testing gives us a LOT of free time at school...**

* * *

><p><strong>2. Splash.<strong>

"It's too hot!" Sam yelled irritably from her position lying on the Shays' couch, holding a tiny fan up to her face.

"Tell me about it," Freddie grumbled, sitting on one of the revolving chairs near the computer. Carly was slumped on the chair next to the couch. Suddenly she sat up.

"Let's go to the beach," she suggested. A few seconds later when Sam and Freddie both agreed, she screamed for Spencer at the top of her lungs. He came running out of his bedroom, clad in only a pair of boxers.

"Can you bring us to the beach?" Carly asked with her eyes closed. She opened them, looked at her brother, and giggled. "And put some pants on?"

Spencer glanced down at his legs. "Sure thing, kiddo." He ran back in his bedroom and came back wearing swim trunks and a T-shirt. The three teens dragged themselves up and to the door.

About a half hour later, at the one of the beaches of Elliot Bay, they all piled off the bus, along with about twenty or thirty other passenger. Sam and Carly stripped off their tanktops to reveal their bikinis, Sam's solid green and Carly's white with different colored polka dots. The guys, too, took their shirts off.

The towels were laid down, the equipment set up, the girls' short shorts came off, showing their bikini bottoms, and everyone dashed into the water simultaneously.

Sam leaned down and sliced her hand in a circle around the water, sending up a stream that splashed Carly, Freddie, and Spencer all at once. She laughed, almost a cackle. While Carly simply shrieked from the water and Spencer pretended to be running away, Freddie, with a mischievous smile, splashed her back just when she wasn't looking.

Sam spun around, and the two became involved in an all-out splashing war, combined with a sort of "make-each-other-laugh" contest; they were devising new, strange ways to splash to see who could make each the other laugh the hardest.

Carly treaded water nearby, watching the splashing pair with an amused expression. _A year ago_, she thought, _they never would've done something like this._ Or if they had, it would probably have ended with Sam shoving Freddie into the water or harming him somehow. This didn't seem like it was leading up to anything of the sort; what it looked like was just what it was-two friends having fun, even if they wouldn't admit to being friends.

Freddie reached from behind and captured Sam's wrists, bringing them close to her sides, rendering her unable to do anything else to him. But Sam was not one to be one-upped; she raised her foot and kicked him in the shin. He let go of one of her wrists, but managed to keep a firm hold on the other one. That was just what she needed-she was able to get in another splash, this one not very inventive, but it did what she wanted.

Except for the fact that he got her at the same time, and then grabbed her free wrist again, spinning her around so they were facing each other. They stood there for a second, staring into each other's eyes. He leaned in and gave her a kiss, one that only lasted a second or two.

Then he abruptly let go of her and cleared his throat. "Uh, so..."

"Yeah," Sam said, for lack of anything else to say. "What was that?"

"I don't know," Freddie told her. He kissed her again, longer this time. This time she kissed back.


	3. Marry

**Another one! This one just wasn't as easy to write as the first two. I really wanted to get it out today, though, because guess what? Today's my birthday!**

* * *

><p><strong>3. Marry.<strong>

"This is the fifth store we've been to, and I _still_ can't find the right one," Freddie grumbled. "But it's gotta be perfect."

"What about this one?" Carly suggested, grabbing a ring at random from the table at Tiffany's.

Freddie peered at it. "No. I just can't see Sam saying yes if I proposed with _that_." He glanced at it again. "Actually, I can see her _punching_ me if I proposed with that." His gaze swooped the room. "Hey, that one's nice," he murmured, going over to look at a ring in the display in the counter.

The ring wasn't a traditional engagement ring; instead it was a small blue gem, diamond-cut. Then again, he thought, Sam would probably like that better. "Can I look at that one?" he asked the clerk. The guy did as he asked. Freddie stared at it a moment. "Uh, would you mind, um-fake proposing with that ring?" In the background, Carly giggled. The clerk rolled his eyes.

"Will you marry me?" the guy said tonelessly, holding the ring out to Freddie.

Freddie nodded. "Yeah, this is the one. I'll take it."

* * *

><p>"So what's this about, Fredward?" Sam asked, sounding bored. "You've never taken me to a fancy place like this before." They were sitting at a table for two in a fancy Italian restaurant called Catavolo's. Freddie had donned a suit for the occasion, and Sam was clad in a knee-length red dress with a V-neck and an open back with straps across it. Her shoes, too, were strappy red heels she'd borrowed from Carly.<p>

"I know," Freddie said. "Tonight's special."

Sam scoffed. "What's so special about it?"

"Well-" Freddie began, "we've been dating for a while, and..."

Sam rolled her eyes. "So now you're either going to break up with me or ask me to marry you. Either way, just spit it out. No beating around the bush."

Freddie blinked rapidly a few times. "Uh, all right," he said. He got down on one knee and held out the ring. "Sam, will you marry me?"

Sam took a bite out of a piece of chicken from her alfredo and chewed thoughtfully. Then she shrugged. "Sure." Freddie leaned down and gave her a kiss as everyone around them clapped and cheered.

* * *

><p>"I don't want to write wedding vows!" Sam complained. "Geez, if I knew it was gonna be this much work, I never would've said yes."<p>

"Sam, you need to write your vows!" Carly instructed. "And you know you would've. You love Freddie."

"Yeah, I do, the nub." She said this like it was Freddie's fault for being a nub and her falling in love with him. "But why can't I just use regular vows?"

Carly sighed and growled in frustration, throwing her hands in the air. "_Because_, Sam, it's not special that way," she explained slowly, as if talking to a child. "Why don't you say...say that even though he's a nub, you love him and couldn't imagine life without him."

"All right," Sam agreed quickly. "Am I done now?"

Carly giggled. "With this."

* * *

><p>The wedding day had finally arrived-May 27, 2020. Sam wore a simple long white gown, with long, slit sleeves like you would find in the Middle Ages or maybe the Renaissance period for daily wear. Carly, the maid of honor, was clothed in an equally simple knee-length blue dress with a thin red Empire-waist belt so small you could barely see it and blue heels with an open toe. The shirt of Freddie's tuxedo was blue as well, a matching color to the bridesmaids' dresses.<p>

Sam had chosen Melanie for a bridesmaid, as well as Mandy, her roommate from college-she had gone to a different school than Carly. Freddie's best man was Gibby, his groomsmen Spencer and Shane. The flower girl was Melanie's two-year-old daughter, Darcy, and Spencer's son Alex, six years old, as the ring bearer-Spencer had married a girl he had met in banjo lessons, Anna.

Freddie began with his vows, as was traditional for the man to go first. "Sam," he said, "looking back on it now, it's hard to believe I ever preferred Carly over you. You hurt me physically and emotionally, but it's made me so much stronger, even if I didn't see it at the time. I owe so much happiness in my life to you and I never want it to end. I love you, Sam." There were a couple of _awww_'s from some of the women in the audience.

Sam took a deep breath. "Even though you may be a nub _and_ a dork, I love you and it's all your fault, you jerk." She smiled as she said the words, in a way that said she didn't really think he was a jerk.

The pastor smiled. "I now pronounce you man and wife," he said. "You may kiss the bride." Freddie did as he said, capturing Sam in a long, deep kiss. There were cheers from everyone in the audience or the reception.

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you think? I don't particularly like it. I named the restaurant Catavolo's for a reason-it <em>is<em> a real Italian last name, and one in my family, but not mine. It's pronounced "cah-tahv-o-low," by the way, not "cat-a-volo" or anything else you might think. The wedding date is May 27th because it's my birthday, and coincidentally the day I published this.**


	4. Photographs

**Hey, another one. I'm not sure whether or not I'll be able to publish another before school ends-our laptops are collected on the 13th, and school ends on the 17th.**

* * *

><p><strong>4. Photographs<strong>

"What'cha lookin' at?" Freddie asked, coming up the attic steps to find Sam sitting, legs crossed, a box in her lap.

She looked up. "Just some old pictures." She turned the one in her hand around so that he could see this. "Look. It's the first day of iCarly."

Sure enough, the photo she held had been taken just after the first-ever iCarly webcast, Carly, Sam, and Freddie were posed together in their funny hats, arms around each other. Carly stood in the middle with her arms on each of the other two, Sam's elbow was lazily propped up on Carly's shoulder, and Freddie looked like he was the happiest boy on earth to be that close to Carly. He stood with his arms at his sides, as if afraid to touch her, and as a result looked uncomfortable.

"You were so annoying back then," Sam commented, putting the picture down. Freddie took it and peered closer at it.

"Are you taking something out of Carly's pocket?" he asked, not even aware Sam had said anything. Sam looked at it again. "Oh yeah, I guess I am," she said, totally unfazed.

Freddie smiled to himself, telling himself that no matter how long he knew her, he would never get used to his wife's behavior.

"What am I going to do with you?" he said fondly, giving her a kiss.

She smirked. "You can't do anything. But you love me anyway." She picked up a photo album lying next to her and opened it on her lap. "David Archuleta," she commented, a picture of him and the iCarly gang staring back at her. "He was cool."

"And there's the lock-in where you kissed me," Freddie pointed out-a photo of just him and Sam, arms around each other, standing in the hallway by the hole where Locker 239 used to be.

"Our first date," he continued, jabbing his finger at another. A restaurant with purple tablecloths on the round tables, and purple chairs, their waitress had taken the picture of them sitting there, and one of them standing in front of it. Sam had even worn a short jean skirt with knee-length leggings.

"And our wedding," Sam said, flipping the page. There were several pictures there, taking up two full pages: a half a page each of just Sam and just Freddie, and another page of the wedding ceremony itself.

"Aww, it's when Hailee was born," Sam cooed. There was a picture of her in a hospital bed, clutching a small bundle in her arms-their daughter, Hailee. Sam definitely had a soft spot for her daughter.

"If you could take back any of this," Sam asked, "would you?"

Freddie considered for a second, then leaned over and kissed her another time. "Not for the world."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, this one's kind of lame. Oh well.<strong>


End file.
